legendarium_aglariafandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse
"It is told among the wise that ere all that is was made, there was Eld, and Eld was alone in the Void and despaired of its emptiness. Eld desired to create a great many beautiful things, and to fill the emptiness of the Void with vibrancy. Therefore, Eld breathed many words of great power, and the sound of the words echoed throughout the Void and straightway became like the finest threads of wool and of silk. And the words came together and were woven into one another, and they became like unto a great Fabric which was stretched throughout the Void, and it was Void no more. Yet the Fabric was bare and plain, and so Eld spoke again, uttering words which became like threads of brilliant colours, and Eld embroidered the Fabric with these words, crafting many intricate patterns and delicate designs. Then Eld looked upon the Fabric and was made glad, for it was becoming beautiful." ''- Of the Beginning of Days'' The Multiverse is a concept that refers to the multiple planes, realms, and worlds which comprise everything that exists. It is possible through both technological and magical means to travel between various components of the Multiverse. Everything in existence exists within the Multiverse, composed of planes, realms, and worlds. It is infinite in size, malleable in shape, and governed by the laws of physics and magic. The Great Fabric The theological understanding of the Multiverse, as told in the creation narrative written by an early theologian, is of the Multiverse as a Great Fabric. In the beginning, Eld desired to being beauty into the emptiness of the Void. Eld spoke words of power, which became like strings and threads, and Eld wove them into a Fabric which spanned the entire Void. The Fabric contained every world and their constituent components, and later Eld embroidered the Fabric with the patterns of life, bringing into existence living beings. The purpose of this analogy is to provide a theological understanding of the nature of creation and Eld’s relationship to it as Supreme Being. It establishes Eld’s ultimate power over the Fabric, the only being in existence who can create and destroy it. Eld is also positioned as the prima causa. As Eld created the Fabric, it is believed that Eld is both within and without it. Eld is within, able to appear in corporeal form and speak to gods and mortals; Eld is without, able to create and destroy the Fabric and not be affected in substance by the change. The analogy also encapsulates the nature of living beings. All living beings are, in substance, part of the Fabric. They are embroidered into the Fabric and are therefore connected to everything else in Creation. They are, in substance, less than Eld, who has ultimate power over them. Scientists and magicians have constructed their own understanding of the Fabric through the lenses of physics and magic. Scientists have come to understand the laws of physics which govern the material operation of the Multiverse, Magicians have learnt that magic is the manipulation of the Fabric, temporarily altering the embroidered patterns to achieve a desired effect. Thus, the scientific and magical understandings are consistent with the theological understanding, and scientists, magicians, and theologians find value in each other’s explanations and use those explanations to better inform their own. This understanding, however, creates philosophical difficulties. The Fabric, though woven by Eld, is open to manipulation by powerful magicians and gods. This leads to notions including the eventual complete re-weaving of the Fabric by mortals. This is best evidenced by the Descendants and Creations, mortal kinds which came about by the inter-mingling of various races originally created by Eld and races which have been morphed and corrupted by evil entities. The Fabric also contains imperfections ("loose stitches"), that cause mountains to erupt, the ground to shake, the skies to pour with water, and bitter cold immoderate, all of which damage the woven worlds. Illnesses, seemingly natural, plague all manner of mortals, and death to take them. Theologians and philosophers continue to debate the metaphysics of the Multiverse, hoping to come to some measure of comprehension which reconciles the seemingly imperfect Fabric with with omnipotence, omniscience, and compassion of Eld. Planes The Fabric is made up of several layers, which are known as Planes. They are their own universes, complete with their own laws of physics and magic. They are alternate existences, places where non-natives find difficult to dwell for extended periods of time. Planes are known to be coterminous with each other, creating specific points of interaction within space-time. Where the planes intersect, gateways can be formed between them, and shifting between planes is possible for skilled magicians. There are three different types of plane, each type denoting particular – and often peculiar – characteristics. Material Planes The Material Planes are places in which matter can freely exist, bound together by a set of physical and magical laws. These planes consist of the Corporeal Plane, in which most of the life and matter of the Multiverse exists, and the Elemental Planes, tumultuous pockets of existence where one element dominates over others. Corporeal Plane Most of the known life in the Multiverse exists within the Corporeal Plane, and as such it is the lens and measure through which all other planes are experienced. The Corporeal Plane is the part of the Fabric at which all the Material and Transitive Planes intersect. Matter can form in the Corporeal Plane under stable physical laws, magic can be practised without restriction, and life can find a safe dwelling. Plane of Air The Plane of Air exists as a vast, open expanse of sky. All creatures living in and visiting the Plane are not bound by standard gravity and can move freely under the power of their own will. Life native to the Plane either continuously moves through the sky or dwells on rocks left over from incursions and occasional interactions with the Plane of Earth. Plane of Earth Endless chains of mountains make up the Plane of Earth, with wide caverns and gorges scarring the rocky landscape. Beyond their peaks, there is no air and no light, forcing all breathing life below the surface where natural air pockets can be found. Plane of Fire A plane never darkened by night, the Plane of Fire is eternally lit by a blazing sun, shifting in colour and form. There is air – its gasses released through the chemical reactions of ever-burning materials. It is home to numerous planar beings and is the most recognisably “civilised” society of planar creatures. Solid structures built by coterminous intrusions, or by visiting life, are prone to spontaneous combustion. Plane of Water The Plane of Water is endless water, parted above and below by a later of air creating two oceans, one above the other. The upper waters from time to time flow into the lower waters through great, deafening thunderstorms. The Plane is home to a rich variety of marine life, some native to the Plane and some which have found themselves transported there. Transitive Planes In addition to the Material Planes, three additional planes exist within the Multiverse. These are the Transitive Planes, home to spirits and souls as opposed to solid matter. These planes intersect with their material counterparts, combining the material and the spiritual. They can also be used as pathways between realms and worlds, as they exist outside of normal space-time, and can be used for defying it. Astral Plane Considered to be the plane of pure thought and dreams, living beings experience the Astral Plane as a great expanse of silvery sea, with wisps of white and grey vapour moving around in the astral winds. It is a vast plane, and empty of corporeal existence. Being exposed to the Astral Plane for too long leaves a being prone to madness, caused by the assault of manifest hallucinations of thoughts and dreams, until their atoms drift apart as the winds tear the being to pieces. Ethereal Plane Temporal Energy Plane Void There are spaces in the Fabric at which the planes do not interact. This truly empty space is called the Void, and it is this that Eld created the Fabric to fill. No matter or life can exist in the Void but for a few fleeting moments. However, use of the Void could be integral in faster transportation between worlds, realms, and planes. If a method of transport through the nothingness was devised, it would revolutionise both physics and magic. There is, however, the existential danger of the Void – the force of Darkness which lurks in the emptiness, seeking to spread its malevolence across the Multiverse and empty creation into the Void for ever. Realms Whilst part of the material planes, realms are pockets of space-time which exist adjacent to the Prime Material and elemental planes. Positive and negative energies, which are balanced in the Corporeal Plane, are askew in realms. They can support matter and life, but their unique position within the Multiverse means that they possess their own mutable laws of physics and magic. They exist in their own, individual time streams, meaning that time does not run in parallel to the Corporeal Plane. One could enter a realm and exit it at a completely different point in the past or future or find that no time has passed at all. There are two known realms – the Feywild and the Shadowfell. Feywild An ever-setting sun keeps the Feywild in perpetual twilight. The realm is dominated by positive energy, minimising negative emotions and heightening positive ones. Long stays in the Feywild by those not native to it enter a permanent euphoria and will never willingly leave. The realm is home to a variety of mystical flora and fauna which are like those found on Illya and other fey worlds. Unicorns, sprites, pixies, and wisps can be found there, alongside a host of humanoid creatures. Many refugees from the Devastation built a life in the Feywild, finally experiencing happiness and joy. Those native to the plane have become accustomed to its positive energy and can travel between realms without trouble, though they long to return home. Time is fluid in the Feywild, and one can exit it to the Corporeal Plane at any point in time. Shadowfell The Shadowfell is a realm without joy or colour, a sorrowful place existing in shades of grey, black, and white. Negative energy is palpable, dulling all sense of hope and happiness and instilling in those who visit the realm a sense of dread. Both natives and visitors can fall into states of despair. Its landscape is bordered by jagged and unforgiving mountains on one side, and a grey ocean on the other. Whilst time seems to pass linearly in the Shadowfell, no time passes in the Corporeal Plane. If a visitor falls into despair whilst visiting the realm, it can take years to recover when they return home, and those native to the plane never shake the sadness in their souls. Demirealms Complex pieces of magic exist which can bring into existence pockets of reality called demirelams. These realms exist in and of themselves at a fixed point in space, usually accessible only from one location and only exists as long as the caster wills it to. Demirelams take their properties of space, time, physics, and magic from the realm or plane in which the spell was cast. Worlds Within the Corporeal Plane, clumps of rock and gas have come together to form worlds, and each is home to a variety of living beings. Owing to the forces of physics, these worlds have their own size, shape, and are variant in their physical properties, though they all obey the same laws of physics and magic. As all worlds exist within the Corporeal Plane, it is possible to travel between them both physically and magically. The number of worlds that exist is unknown. Many have formed or have been created over the lifespan of the Multiverse. Most worlds orbit a star or other celestial body, though some have been cast away from their star and freely move through the Corporeal Plane. Many worlds were destroyed by the Devastation, but a number of worlds remain habitable and accessible from other worlds. Aedavar A world woven through the collaboration of gods at the end of the Devastation, Aedavar was made to be a refuge for the displaced and scarred peoples of the Multiverse. The gods wove elements of their own worlds into the fabric of Aedavar, and so it is the world which is the mist diverse of lands and life. It is home to inhabitants of every race of being, though it is dominated by humans. Cacodaemus The world of demons, Cacodaemus is a world inhospitable to most forms of life. It is presided over by demon princes, each of whom occupies a province. The world is not consistent in terms of morphology; each province is separated from the others by magic, and thus teleportation is required to move between one province and another. A demon prince has complete control over their province, and their power is enhanced through their attunement to their home. Dweorg The home of the dwarves is a world mostly composed of rock, with great streams of water running beneath the surface. The dwarves carved out great spaces, building their homes underground amidst the rock and water. Great cities were carved across the world, and each was connected to the other through series of tunnels and passages. When the torva invaded, much of the water evaporated due to the heat of the furnaces, which burned with unceasing fire whilst the dwarves were forced to create weapons of war for their captors. Empyrium The aasimar are descendants of an ancient and powerful race of being known as the empyreans. These semi-angelic beings fled their home when the Devastation threatened to touch Empyrium, covering their escape with powerful magic, preventing the torva from following them. However, that magic also prevented the empyreans from returning home. Empyrium is now lost, and most if not all of those who remember it have died. Though the aasimar continue to search for a way to return to their ancestral home, few believe the glory of Empyrium will ever be seen again. Illya The home of fey creatures, Illya is dominated by elves, who erected cities of crystal across its face. It is a world of forests, plains, and oceans. During the Devastation, the world was put under siege by the torva. As part of the campaign against the elves, Moloch infected Illya with a virus which began to sap the world’s lifeforce. As a result, it is permeated with magic, with many circles of elven magicians constantly preserving and protecting the world from the effects of the Devastation. At several key foci of magic, entrances to the shard realm of the Feywild appear. Infernus Infernus is a world of nine descending layers, each governed by a devil prince, who collectively are known as the Infernale. Devils are legalistic creatures, bound by contract and obedience to precedent and procedure. As such, the world represents one large bureaucracy, with each of the chief governors ever competing with their rivals for greater power and dominance within the system. Travelling between the layers is almost impossible by conventional means, although some lesser devils are willing to smuggle mortals through the gates. Infernus is also home to the tieflings who remain in bondage. Tieflings were bred on Infernus for the torva, each house of tiefling descended from one of the governors, who contributed a modicum of their power to the breeding of their eventual slaves, for tieflings are not protected by the legal rights of devils. Jötunheimr Six giant tribes cover Jötunheimr, perpetually at war with one another. Each tribe occupies a different tectonic plate, which diverge and converge according to the power one tribe holds over another in the unceasing conflicts. At the boundaries of the plates reside the goliaths – deformed giants born of inferior stature and power. These runts are used as slave-soldiers by the giant tribes. Marlos Lush forests and temperate jungles span the home of the gnomes, covering Marlos with life. Second only to Aedavar in its diversity, Marlos is home to flora and fauna beyond counting. When the Devastation reached it, however, much of Marlos was harvested by the torva for use in their war machines. Swathes of land were scorched, never to bear life again. Now, the remaining gnomes care for Marlos, revitalising and replanting their world, in the hope that they can restore it to its former glory. Pandaemonium After their defeat, Moloch and the torva fled to a dark corner of the Multiverse. The gods have sensed that they now reside on a dark world, small and guarded against invasion or attack. The gods named this world Pandaemonium. It is believed that the torva are using Pandaemonium to regroup their forces and recover their strength. Nothing more is known about the world, for none have yet travelled beyond its horizon. Sanctuary The empyreans fled their home to protect both themselves and their world from destruction. The world they fled to was an uninhabited but hospitable world, which they named Sanctuary. They rebuilt much of Empyrean’s cities on its surface. Though not perfect, they had a sense of home. Sanctuary now remains populated by aasimar, who still treat the world as a temporary refuge from which they can search for a way home.